The Path An Eevee Takes
by Ryu Dragonclaw
Summary: Two teens go on an epic journey, traveling across Sinnoh and partipating in contests, after they become part pokemon due to the schemes of the mysterious Team Hane No Arashi. TF. Parallel to "Euphoria."
1. Chapter 1: A New Beggning?

Hi! I had this idea and had to start this story. This story and my story _Euphoria_ are connected. This story takes place in the same Sinnoh and at the same time as _Euphoria_. You'll have to wait to see how that turns out!

Please comment!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

A New Begining?

* * *

><p>Character: Ben's Mother<p>

Age: 37

Hmph! That boy is so annoying! He never cleans his room, and always leaves his room messy! He is so lazy! He dosh't even use his full name, Benton! He has his frinds call him Ben. But, I'll show him!

I had a flashback to earlier in the day:

I walked into an alley. Three men, wearing sky blue clothes with a green symbol that looked like wind spiraling around a feather, jumped in front of me.

"EEEEK! Who are you?"

"We are part of the great Team Hane No Arashi! It seems you have been having trouble with your son?"

"How do you know that?"

"This guy here is a physic. Now, we have a solution to your problems. We have developed this advanced formula." He pulled out a small vial cointaining a green liquid, and put it in my hands. "This chemical can fuse pokemon DNA into human DNA. It currently only works with eevee or eeveelution DNA. A person who takes it will start acting and thinking sort of like a pokemon. They also gain the abiliy to speak pokemon. They will also be able to tun into the pokemon whose DNA is in the formula. 50% of the time it messes up a little, and their human form is fused with their pokemon form."

Then, the three men dissapeared into thin air, right in font of me!

I thought back to the present. I put the chemical into my son's sandwich. This will show him.

* * *

><p>Character: Isolde<p>

Age: 14

I sat down in my favorate chair in my room and sat down. I looked around. Every thing in my room is a shade of blue. I designed it myself after my fav pokemon glacion! I looked in the mirror. I looked normal. My blue long blue hair was all nice and staight, and my blue eyes twinkled. My name is Isolde, but I like Iso better. I closed my eyes. Breakfast this morning was horrible. Mom had made some soup. For some reason, it was tinted blue and it tasted horrible! I breathed in, and let it out slowly. Thats weird. My breath felt icy... like when you eat that kind of gum... I opened my eyes. "Ahhhh! What the heck!" Everything in front of me had been covered in a layer of ice. I stood up. Then, Pain shot out at me from my head and my but! I fainted.

I woke up and remebered what happened. "OMG! I HAVE GLACION EARS! AND A TAIL! AND THAT GLACION... hair-thingy?" Oh my god i'm part glacion. Heh, this is cool. Wait a minute how did this happen? Then it dawned upon me. It must have been in the soup. Mom had no right to do this! Yeah she is pananoid, but this? I ran down the stairs.

"MOM! What the heck!"

"Oh, It worked!" Mom said lovingly. After seeing Iso's stare she said, "Dont you remember? I told you that these nice men gave me a pokemon tranformation potion. You agreed to using it."

"You never told me that! Did you take your paranioa drugs?"

"Umm... no. I ran out last week and forgot to pick up some more." She then realized what had happened. "Ooops... I'm sorry. But, it can't be that bad. You're obsesed with glacion. Here is the vial" She gave me the empty vial, and went back to watching TV.

I stormed back to my room. I looked at the lable.

**PKMNTF SEQUENCER**

**TYPE: GLACION  
>EFFECTS:<br>POKMEON LIKE BEHAVIORS  
>ABILITY TO SPEAK POKEMON<br>ABILITY TO TRANSFORM INTO  
>ABOVE POKEMON<strong>

Wtf. I throgh he vial into a trash can. This is the last straw. I am done with this woman. I opened my window. I shouted, "_Glacion glac! _(Why me!)" I realized I had talked in pokemon. "Oops." This time it was in English. Huh... I am leaving Mom, I decided. It's been way too long. I looked at the window. Right now I could not fit but as a glacion maybe I could.

I concentated on an image of a glacion in my head. I felt my body shrinking and it's structure changing. I opened my eyes. A glacion stared back at me in the mirror. I jumped out of my window and ran ino the forest.

* * *

><p>Character: Ben<p>

Age: 14

I looked at myself in my mirror. I combed back my green hair with my hands. My brown eyes sparkled back at me.

"Benton! Your sandwich is on the table!"

"Coming Mom!" He sighed. My mom always makes me wake up and eat break fast exactly at five. And, she hates me. I dont know why. I ran down the stairs outside my room and into the kitchen. There was a sandwich on the table. Mom was watching me. I ate it. It was horrible. "What was it?" I stated feeling tingly all over for a few seconds. I felt... different.

"Surprise!" Mom tossed me a vial.

I read it.

**PKMNTF SEQUENCER**

**TYPE: LEAFEON  
>EFFECTS:<br>POKMEON LIKE BEHAVIORS  
>ABILITY TO SPEAK POKEMON<br>ABILITY TO TRANSFORM INTO  
>ABOVE POKEMON<strong>

"WTF! I know you hate me, but this!"

"This will show you for being a lazy slob!"

I ran out the back door and into the forrest. Mom was chasing me. "_Leaf Leafon_ (You'll never) catch me!" Midsentence, I realized I was talking pokemon and corected myself. Great... the stuff has already kicked in. Realizing what this meant, while running, I transformed into a leafeon and left Mom in the dust. I had escaped. I saw a nice space by a pond under a tree's shade. I went there and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Character: Iso<p>

I walked aroud the forrest. Everything looked bigger as a pokemon! I didn't see any pokemon, but they were probably hiding from me since they had never seen me before. I walked up to a pond. I drunk some water from it. Then I saw a leafeon lying in the nearby shade. Something compelled me to talk to him.

I poked him with my paw. "Umm.. Hello?" He woke with a start.

"Who are you!" He jumped back.

"My name is Iso. Nice to meet you, I guess..."

"My name is Ben..."

Then we both simutaneously exclaimed, "What! You speak English!"

We stared at eachothe for little while, and then he said, "Yeah.. I'm actually a human. My mom hates me and gave me this potion. Then I ran away."

"Same here! My mom gave me a potion cause she is paranoid, so I ran away.

* * *

><p>What will happen next? Find out next time as our heroes' journey continues!<p>

Something interesting:

Isolde: Name from German or Celtic mythology meaning ice

Benton: Name from Old English meaning 'town near bent grass'

Hane no arashi is Japenese for feather storm.


	2. Chapter 2: Two New Coordinators

Chapter two is done! It is long because there were somethings that had to happen, and I decided to just finish them in one chapter.

Special thanks to:

Eeveeguardian- Thanks for commenting, and first comment! Thanks! *gives gracadia flower*

IcecreamSyndrome- Great and helpful comment. Also seccond comment. Thanks! *gives gracadia flower*

Tahnks to all thase who comment!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Two New Coordinators

* * *

><p>Character: Iso<p>

I opened my eyes. I looked around. I was curled up under a tree. It was alredy morning. Ben was sleeping above on a tree branch. I stood on my four paws, and stretched my stiff back. "_Yawwwn... Uggh...It's morning already._"

"_Huh! Whats that!_" excaimed someone, sounding startled. Something fell from above. On closer inspection it was Ben.

"_Oh, hi Ben!_"

"_One, you woke me up. Two, I fell out of a tree. And that is all you say!_" Ben turned over and stood. We both began laughing.

Last night, after we told each other what had happened, we had talked a bit, and decided to sleep, with it being so late.

"_I love being a pokemon! I feel so lively! I wouldn't mind being a pokemon forever, I would think. I wouldn't miss much. You have any dreams for your life you would miss?_"

"_No, but I used to want to be be a coordinator. I gave it up, because Mom needed me at home._"

"_You might think it wierd for a guy, but I wanted to be a coordinator when I was young too! But, my mom wouldn't hear of it._"

"_Well, now we are free do do what we want to, maybee we can become coordinators now! That would be fun!_"

"_Yeah, it would! Anyways, lets play tag Iso. You're it first!_"

After chasing him around for a bit, dodging trees, bushes, and the such, I finally cought up and toched his tail with my paw. I sprinted ahead of him.

"_Hey! I wont be it for long though!_"

"_Ha! You can't catch me._" Iso turned her head and stch her tounge out at Ben, playfully.

* * *

><p>I stopped. Ben still hadn't caught up with me, and I had just stepped out of the forest. I saw that I was back in Sandgem Town, Ben and I's hometown. Ben ram up behind me, and tagged me. I rolled on my back.<p>

Then we noticed there was a old man kneeling in front of us. He had white hair, and a huge moustache. I immediately recogined him as Professor Rowan. Everyone from Sandgem town knew him.

"Well, hello you two! It's unusual to see a glacion and leafeon here."

Ben's stomach growled just then.

"Well, you two pokemon must be hungry. I'll take you to my lab." He picked us up before we could jump out of the way. We sruggled, but to no avail.

"Hey, no need to be worried. I won't hurt you."

Yeah, but he's probably going to capture us, and give us to new trainers! He took us in his labratory. We were able to break out of his arms. As we jumped away, a white evolution light surrounded us, and we turned back to our human forms.

"Arceus help me! I must be dreaming!"

"No you're not..." said Ben, oviously surprised at hearing Professor Rowan say that.

"Wait, I remember you two! You're Iso, that girl that used to come by and ask me questions about glacions when you were young! And you are... ummm... wait I know it... I don't need a hint..."

"It starts with a B and ends with a N." Ben sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah! I remember now. It is Benton!"

"I meant it for Ben, but that works too." Professor Rowan didn't hear him.

"Wait, how were you two pokemon earlier? And why are you still part glacion, Iso?"

Ben and I explained what had happened to Professor Rowan.

"Hmn... then I guess you two won't be wanting to go back home. Well, I won't have to send you back home if I send you on an jouney."

I looked at Ben, and he looked at me at the make time. There were smiles on our faces, and we could tell that we were thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, we would like to be coordinators, right Ben?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay then, wait here for a seccond. I'll be right back." He went through a door in the back.

He came back, holding two trays, and a camara. He handed both of us six pokeballs and a case. "Here are your pokeballs and your ribbon case. Okay, no I will need to take your trainer card pictures. Okay, you first, Benton." He had us stand with our backs to a wall, and when he had taken our picures, he went into the back room, and soon came back holding some stuff. "Here are your trainer cards. They already have the 3,000 pokedollars that every trainer start with on them. Here is a map. Here are your bags..." He handed Ben a yellow backpack, and me a yellow bag, that is worn like a purse, "... and finally your poketchs." He handed Ben a blue one, and was about to hand me a pink one.

"Ummm... can I have a blue one instead?"

Professor Rowan looked at me for a second, then shruged his sholders, and went back to the back room and returned with a blue one.

"Okay! You are all set. The next contest is tomorro in Jubilife City. You should rest at the pokemon center tonght, and head out to Jubilife City in the morning. Bye, have a great journey! Call me one in a while!"

We walked out of the lab and decided to stop by the pokemon center for lunch.

* * *

><p>Character: Ben<p>

We walked through the doors of the pokemon center. There were many trainers sitting in the sofas in the lounge. Some turned and stared at Iso. Iso and I walked up to Nurse Joy.

"Hi! How may we help you today?"

"We would like a room for the night." Iso looked annoyed at all the stares she was getting.

"Okay, i will need to see your trainer cards for identification."

We hander her our trainer cards. After looking at them she handed them back.

"Okay, you will have room 14. It is down that hall. The cafeteria is over there" She pointed to the right, past the lounge, "If you need anything please let me know!" She smiled.

We went to our room. It was nice. It had a window on the back wall. There was a bedside table underneath it, which was shared by two beds, one on either side. The balkets were half red and half white, seperated by a black stripe. A door to their left seemed to be a bathroom. Iso walked up to one of the beds and claimed it to be hers. We put our stuff down and headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Character: Iso<p>

"Those berry burritos were amazing!" I licked my fingers. I had gone for seconds... and thirds.

"Yeah. I really liked the salsa!" Ben had a wide grin on his face. There was some salsa on his nose.

We walked out of the pokemon center. We aalked a little around the town, knowing that we probably wouldn't be here for a while, after we leave tommoro. A boy walked out of the pokemon center, and then ran towards route 201. He had a pokemon in his arms, and two on his shoulders. We walked around some more.

"_Hey, Ben, wait a sec._" I ran behind a building. I turned into a glacion, and ran back.

"Hey, why did you do that?"

"_All those people staring ot me were making me uncomfortable. Anyways lets go!_" I ran off. Ben was chasing me but to no avail in his slower human form.

I was sitting near the edge of the forest. Ben then appeared. His face was red, and he was breathing heavily. A white light surrounded him and he turned into a leafeon.

"_I... said... to... wait... up..._" Ben was still breathing heavily.

"_Come on! Let's go!_" I ran, but this time Ben kept up.

"_This looks like a good spot!_" It was a a small clearing, and no other pokemon were there.

"_For what?_" Ben looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

He is so naive. "_Duh, to find out what moves we have! We have a contest tomorrow, and we don't have any pokemon, so we are going to have to use ourselves! And we don't even know what moves we can use!_"

"_Oh, okay then. I'll try first._" Ben walked forward.

* * *

><p>After a coupple of hours, the clearing was larger, and we knew all of Ben's moves. He knew tail whip, tackle, bite, detect, dig, quick attack, razor leaf, sunny day, synthesis, magical leaf, giga drain, leaf blade and grasswistle. His ability is chlorophyll.<p>

Finally, it's my turn! "_Ok, I'm ready._" Ben stood back at the edge of the clearing.I gathered my energy inside of me, and then released it.

Huh, nothing happened... oh wait a sec! Dark clouds began forming over then, and it began to hail.

I ran around a bit in the hail.

"_Wow! This feels great!_" I felt energy filling my body.

"_No it's dosn't! It's freezing! It just feels good for you because you are a n ice type, and you ability is probably ice body! Leafeon!_" The sky cleared up, and the sun shone brightly.

"_Hey! What was that for!_"

* * *

><p>After another few hours, we determined my moves were tail whip, tackle, sand-attack, tickle, icy wind, bite, quick attack, ice shard, ice fang, hail and blizzard. We walked back into the forest. As we were walking we heard a noise.<p>

What was that? I turned. There was a boy there.

"Oooh! A leafeon and a glacion! I'm goning to catch them! Go, Starvy!" He threw a poke ball in the air. A red beam of energy shot out, and turned into a starly.

Oh no! What if he captured us! By looking at Ben, I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p><em>Authors Notes:<em>

Chapter 3 is almost done already!

Iso: Go ahead and finish it! I want to know if I am captured or not! And you better not make me captured, or you will be mercilessly beaten with this bannana!

Ryu: Should I risk it, or should I not? Hmn... this is a tough choice...


	3. Chapter 3: Capture at Stake!

I wrote most of this right after chapter 2, so it is early.

Thanks to Eeveeguardian and tam007 for leaving a review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Capture at stake!

* * *

><p>Character: Iso<p>

We ran for our lives. The starly was flying close behind.

"_You go ahead! I'll shake him off!_"

"_But..._"

"_No buts! Just go!_" I said, with a hint of panic in my voice.

"_Ok..._" Ben used sunny day, which doubled his speed, and he ran ahead.

I gathered my energy. I felt coldness rushing through my body. I turned my head, and breathed out.

My icy wind didn't fully hit its mark, but it hit the starly's wing, and froze it, downing the bird. I jumped into a nearby bush.

The trainer cought up, and had his starly return, obviously disapointed.

After a litttle while I came out from the bush, and transformed into my human form.

Huh, whats that? I turned around. On, it's just Ben. Ben walked to me. He was in his human form.

"_I was worried about you! I though you might have been captured!_" Bens face looked relived that I was okay.

"_I'm fine, so you don't need to be concerned._" I said with a grin on my face.

"_Yeah, but what if this happens again, and we are captured?_"

I stated worrying then too. What if we had been captured? How could we prevent it from happening again? "_Wait a sec, we can catch ourselves can't we?_"

"_I don't think that will work... but wait, we can catch each other!_"

"_Yeah that would work._" I f we did that, since we would already be caught, so nobody else could catch us.

We both took one of our pokeballs and set it on the ground. White light surrounded us as we turned into pokemon. We went to eachother's pokeball and pressed the button and allowed our selves to be caught. Both pokeballs shook once, and clicked.

* * *

><p>How long have I been in here? How will I get out? I then realized that both of us were in pokeballs, so we couldn't free eachother. I knew pokemon could break out of a pokeball by their own will, so I concenrtated on doing just that. I put all my energy into that. Here was a flash of red, and I was out.<p>

I had better free Ben too. I walked to my pokeball. I pressed the button, letting Ben out.

"_Thanks! I thought I would be stuck in there._" He transformed into a human, and stretched.

I transformed too. "_Well its good I was able to escape._"

We picked up our pokeballs, and retuned them to our bags.

Ben was looking at the sky. "Wow, it's already afternoon. We must have been in the pokeballs for a while. We should head back."

I tunded toward where we came from. "Yeah we should.

* * *

><p>Character: Ben<p>

Iso plopped down on her bed as soon as we got back. I did the same. I could tell she was thinking.

"What's on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing... I was wondering if now that we are part pokemon, if we would like pokemon food and poffins."

"Hmn... I don't know."

"Well then, lets find out!" Iso walked out of the room. I followed her.

She walked to the front desk. "Nurse Joy, can we use the kitchen?"

"Of course! When you go to the cafeteria, there will be a door to your left. Go in there."

"Thanks!"

* * *

><p>We entered the kitchen.<p>

Wow! this kitchen is huge. I looked in two of the doors. There was a huge walk-in fridge and a huge walk-in pantry. Iso gathered some materials on a counter and bagan kneading some dough.

"What are you making?"

"Poffins! My dad taught me long ago, before he left my mom and I. We used to feed them to the pokemon who came to play in our backyard. I still did after he left"

* * *

><p>Iso pulled a tray from the oven. "They are done!" She picked up a pink poffin from the tray and put in her mouth. "Wow, they are delicious now! Here, try one!" she stuck one in my mouth as I was about to reply.<p>

I chewed and swllowed,. "You're right! They are good!"

* * *

><p>Sorry, that I could not think of a cliffhanger. Or maybee you can wonder how their next contest will go?<p>

Iso: Aw man! Now I cant beat you with this bananna! Oh well, I'll just eat it instead.

Ryu: I'm safe for now...

Iso: What's that suppost to mean?

Please use the magical button below that says 'Review this Chapter'


	4. Chapter 4: A New Friend

Hello! Short chapter, I know. Next chapter will be out soon.

Thanks to the following people for commenting:

IcecreamSyndrome- Might use your idea later

Eeveeguardian

NanoCarp

not-telling-my-name

pokefrfan- I'll try to do so

Gamerdude6996- (don't know what that meant, but kay...)

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

A New Friend

* * *

><p>Character: Ben<p>

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Ugggh.. I opened my eyes. Iso was standing over me.

"You should get up now. We don't want to be late to our first contest, do we?"

I sat up. I saw that Iso's bag was full. "Why is your bag full?"

"Well, you were not waking up, so I went shopping. I got some stuff we will need. I got a portable grill-thing so I can cook for us, and I got a poffin oven."

"Awesome! I'll go take a shower."

"Kay. I'm going to go outside." Iso walked out of the room.

I went into the batroom, and prepared to take a shower.

* * *

><p>We walked from the pokemon center. If we hurried, we would reach Jubilife city in time. We approached Route 202.<p>

Iso stopped. "I think we should travel throgh the forest beside the route. That way we can travel as pokemon and get there faster, as we are getting late."

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" We reached the route, but instead, we walked into the nearby forest. I closed my eyes, and pictured leafeon in my head. I opened my eyes, and saw that Iso had tranformed too. I began running. "Catch me if you can!"

After a while Iso overtook me, and I tried to keep up with her. Then I saw something. "Iso! Stop!"

Iso kept on runnning, and collided into a staravia. The staravia turned around. It looked angry. I thought fast, and transformed back into a human. "Iso, lets capture this pokemon!"

"Kay, I'm in!"

"Hmph!" The staraviastretched out its wings, and flapped them, sending an air cutter attack at Iso.

"Iso, use icy wind and then bite!"

Iso jumped out of the way of the air cutter, and breathed out, releasing an icy wind on the staravia. It hit the startled starivia on target. The staravia shivered. Then, Iso pounced on the staravia and bit down on it's wing. The staravia wildly shook its wing untill she was thrown off, and then a white light surrounded it.

The white light grew, and when it faded away, there was a staraptor there.

"Iso, use ice fang!"

Iso jumped onto the staravia, and bit its neck. Ice began forming where Iso had bit it. I thew a pokeball. A beam of energy shot out, and engulfed the staraptor. It was sucked in.

The pokeball shook three times, and finally clicked.

"Yeah! I cought it!"

"Awesome! That was my first battle! It felt great!"

I threw the pokeball, letting the starapror out.

"I'm a he, not an it. And my name is Zephyr."

"No need of an attitude." Iso looked offfended.

I petted his head. "Well, welcome to the team Zephyr!"

"Wern't you guys in a rush earlier?"

Iso looked shocked. "The contest! I forgot! Hurry!" Iso ran off.

I recalled Zephyr, attached the pokeball to my belt, and turned into a leafeon. I then ran after Iso.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes:<em>

Zephyr is Greek for "the West Wind"

Yay! Next chapter will be their contest!

Ben: Thanks for the new friend!

Ryu: No prob!

Iso: Don't make him annoying, kay.

Ben: Don't give him any ideas!

Ryu: Heh heh heh. I'm getting ideas...

Iso: Don't since there are still some bananas in the fridge.

Ryu: Are you threatning me? It's time I show you whose in charge! Bad luck to you!

Iso: Well, it's banana time! *pulls out banana*

Ryu: NOOOOO! IT HURTS! HELP ME!

Ben: Since Ryu is being beaten with a banana, I will say this for him. Please leave a review! All of us appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 5: Contest Extraordinaire!

Sorry for the long wait! This chapter took a lot of time to write, and a lot of things were coming up too.  
>Anyways, here is chapter 5!<p>

Lots of thanks to Eeveeguardian! Thanks for helping me with Iso's contest dress! I wouldn't have been able to design it myself, so this chapter is dedicated to you!

Thanks to the following people for reviewing:  
>Eeveeguadian- Thanks!<br>Gamerdude6996- Thanks! That made me happy!  
>Eevee3942- Thanks! That made me really happy! I wouldn't realy say Iso's mom is evil, though Ben's definately is.<br>IcecreamSyndrome- Thanks! Awesome, cause I have many more ways I'm planning to connect them which will be more important to the plot. And their contest is here! Though not all of it.  
>Pokefrfan- Thanks! I'm working on detail.<p>

Oh, and you should know who Marian, Mr. Contesta, and Mr. Sukizo are. If you dont, look them up.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Contest Extraordinaire!

* * *

><p>Character: Iso<p>

We continued running. After seeing that we had reached the edge of the forrest, I stopped. I heard Ben skid to a stop behind me. We turned into our human forms.

"We made it!" I looked around. Jubilife City was huge! I had been here only once before as a child, when my dad brought me cause it was bring your child to work day at his work.

"Yeah! And, according to my poketch, the contest is in fifteen minutes!" Ben looked happy.

"We should go. But, where is the contest hall?"

"Ummmm... lets ask someone." Ben walked into the city. I followed.

Ben walked up to a man in a business suit. "Hello, can you tell us where the conest hall is?"

The man took a look at Ben, and then looked at me. After looking at me, he hurried away.

We continued trying to get directions but everyone was avoiding us.

"Hey, I'll show you where it is!" A boy walked up to us.

"Thank you! Everybody else wont talk to us." I looked over him. The boy looked ten to me. He had short, blond hair that was messy, and his eyes were blue.

"No problem. Why would they avoid you two? You seem like nice people. My name is Joe. Anyways, it's this way. Follow me." Joe pointed his hand to the left, and began walking that way.

We continued walking, taking lots of turns through deserted alleyways. Joe claimed this way was a short cut. Then we emerged onto a busy street. After walking down it, we stopped.

"Well here it is!" In front of us was a huge building. There was a sign above the door that was looked like a pink ribon, and said 'Contest Hall'.

"You two have fun! Maybee we'll meet again!" Joe left.

"Ok, so we should sign up!" I pushed open the door, and stepped inside. Ben followed.

"Let's see... The registration desk is over there." Ben walked towards a desk at the back wall.

"Hi, we are here to sign up for the contest! It's our first time!"

"Ok, then. I will need you two to put your pokedexes in the slots right there." The attendant smiled at them.

"Ummm... I don't think I have one... Professor Rowan never gave us pokedexes did he?" I looked at Ben.

"No, he didn't..." Ben spoke in an aqward voice too.

"Ok then, I'll need to see your trainer cards. And I have a question. How the heck did you get all the way here without even realizing you didn't have pokedexes!"

"Umm, I don't know. I guess we didn't need them. Here is my trainer card." Ben handed the attendant his card, and I did too.

A minute later she handed them back to us, and set two trays in front of us. They each had a ribbon case, two ball capsules, and an envelope which contained various seals.

"Can I have blue ribbon case instead of a pink one?"

"I'm not even going to ask." The attendant took the pink case walked into the back room, and returned with a blue one.

"Just so you know the rules, this contest will be a double performance. You can either participate with two pokemon, or team up with another coordinator and both have one pokemon each. Which one should I sign you up for?"

"Ben and I will team up."

* * *

><p>Character: Ben<p>

Location: Outside contest hall on busy street a little while later

"How could he forget to give us pokedexes! He's the professor! It shouldn't happen!" I was fuming.

"Well, he is an old man, and old people forget things. And we didn't notice either, so you can't blame him." Iso's voice had a calmed me down.

"But it still took three entire minutes. If we had pokedexes it wouldn't have even taken ten seconds!"

"No, it only took one minute. It took two minutes to get Zephyr's pokeball unstuck after you somehow stuck it in the ball capule the wrong way."  
>"Hey! It was my first time using a ball capsule!"<p>

"Its pretty obvious the side the ball capule opens should have the pokeball facing that way too."

"Whatever! Now we have eight minutes to buy clothes for the contest!"

"I saw a store on our way here. It was just a little down this road."

"Lets go then!"

We walked down he street. There was a store for contest clothes for guys and girls, so we went in. Iso left for the girls section.

I walked through the racks. I walked part the formal section, and into a small section where they had stuff that wasnt formal or fancy. I picked a shirt that was a yellowish beige with green cuffs. I then chose some jeans of a matching color scheme. I added a pair of brown tennis shoes to the cart. Then something caught my eye. It was a cape. I went to the fitting rooms ant tried it on. It was the same yellowish-beige near the top, and then there was a stripe of green-beige, and the rest of the cape was a grassy green. It fit him well and barely touched the floor. The button looked like a leaf, kind of like the leaf on a leaf stone, except shiny. I decided to buy it.

* * *

><p>Iso and I met up outside the store.<p>

"So what did you get?" I was curious as I had overheard her and the cashier talking as I was waiting in line, and apparently she had gotten something expensive.

"You'll have to wait to find out!"

"Well, then you'll have to wait too!"

"I'm ok with that."

We returned to the contest hall and went to the dressing rooms. We agreed to meet in the waiting room as the contest was about to start.

I finished wearing my clothes in little time, so I waited for Iso. After a little while, she reappeared. She was wearing a light blue dress, with a dark blue bow on the waist line. She had dark blue gloves. Her shoes matched her gloves, and looked like they were made from some glassy material. She was wearing a necklace with a silver chain, and a stone at the end, which seemed like a sapphire. The gem gave me an icy feel after looking at it.

"Wow, you look amazing in that, Iso!" I was surprised at how good she looked in her dress.

"I can't say the same for you though. Seriously? You're going to wear a cape with a t-shirt and jeans?" Iso looked annoyed and confused at the same time.

"Is there a problem with that...?" I spoke with uncertainty in my voice.

"Uhggg! Whatever. You are embarasing yourself."

"I'm taking that as a no."

The contest started, and we were second to last. We watched the other coordinators do their appeals on the screen. One that was intresting was this boy named Athru. He appealed with a nincada and a tailow. His nincada used sunny day, and then solarbeam straight up. His tailow used quick attack, and sparaled upward around the solarbeam while also using wing attack on the solarbeam. Then the tailow stoped and flew back as the solarbeam dissapated. The tailow then landed next to the nincada.

"Ben and Iso, your performance will be next." The man who told people when it was their turn stepped in.

Iso and I stepped out on walked through the hall way that led to the stage. The boy who had just been on passed us. We stepped behing the cutain.

"Now, it the debut of Iso and Ben, two coordinators from Sandgem Town!" As the announcer spoke, the curtin parted before us.

We walked into the stage. I took a deep breath. I looked at Iso. She looked calm and determined. If she could be brave right now, so could I.

"Ok, now." She wispered, so only I could hear. We transformed to our pokemon forms.

There were a few, well a lot of gasps, and then the crown was silint in shock and awe. Then somebody shouted, "Awesome!" The was some clapping and then most people were clapping. Mr. Contesta and Mr. Sukizo were disscussing something and flipping through some thick rulebooks. Nurse Joy was in shock, and her eyes were wide and her jaw was hanging open.

Mr. Contest nodded at Marian. Marian then spoke into the mic, "The judges have found that there is no rule saying that is not allowed, so continue!"

We went on with our appeal as we planned. I used razor leaf while spining, sending hundreds of leaves into the air. Iso used icy wind, freezing all the leaves. All the icy leaves flew around in the air, with the light reflecting off of them, making them sparkle. Iso and I jumped and used ice fang and leaf blade, shatering the leaves arond us. Rippling out ward, all the leaves shattered, leaving the air filled with green and blue sparkles.

The crowd clapped loudly.

"Since it is allowed, I guess it was an amazing perfomance." Mr. Contesta smiled.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo claped.

As Nurse Joy was still in shock, she didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>"Whew! That went well." I took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from my face.<p>

"I'd say it was awesome for our first contest!" Iso was happy and excited.

We were back in the waiting room, waiting for the ccorrdinators who would go to the second round to be chosen. As if on cue the screen came on.

"The judges' results are in! The eight coordinators who will be proceeding to the next roun are on the board!" Marian pointed up. There were eight pictures shown. Iso and I looked for our picture.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes:<em>

Epic cliffhanger!

Athru is in Irish. If you dont want spoliers, don't look it up.

Iso: And now, to garuntee our winning I'm going to threaten Ryu with a bananna.

Ryu: That's what you think! I ate the last bananna this morning! Hahahaha! In your face!

Iso: Thats why I have a fist!

Ryu: *writes Iso into pokemon form*

Iso: Then, I'll bite you!

Ryu:*writes Iso back into story*

Please be generous and help a writer who needs inspiration! All you have to do is click the button below and donate a review, and you'll be hepling a writer in need. That right, all you have to do is donate a review! You'll be helping inspire a writer in need.


	6. Chapter 6: When Things Go Awry

Really, Really sory for not posing for sooo long. A while back I was busy, and then I was working on a oneshot alot, and then I think I had writer's block, and I'm about to move, so I decided to post this part as a seperate chapter. I know It's short, but I'm working on the next chapter.

So here it is! Chapter 6! Or what was going to originally be the first fourth of Chapter 6!

Thanks to the following people for reviewing:  
>pokefrfan: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! If I told what the peformance was before, it wouldn't be a surprise would it? Thats why you wont be seeing their training much. They train offscreen so the surprise wont be ruined during the contest!<br>Gamerdude6996: Thanks!  
>Coloredraininlives: Thanks! I like unexpected things...<br>Embersky: Thanks! Working on improving it! And her is the next chap! Next will be in a while though  
>IcecreamSyndrome: Thanks so much! That made me really happy!<br>alleyeevee3942: Thanks! More awesomeness is coming up!  
>ShinyMew112: Thanks! I'm happy I could inspire you!<br>NanoCarp: Thanks for the advice! Totally worked!  
>Link759: Thanks!<p>

Also, I guess I'm suppost to do a disclaimer, so here:  
>DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

When Things Go Awry

* * *

><p>Character: Ben<p>

I found what I was looking for. The picture at the bottom right was of us.

"Yes!" Iso's voice was excited. "We made it to the battle rounds!"

"Yeah, Lets win the battles and claim this ribbon." I smiled. The pictures flipped over and shuffled.

"It looks like we're in the first battle."

The man who tells people when to go steped in. "Iso and Ben, your battle is abbout to begin."

* * *

><p>We stepped onto the field. Our oppenents were a guy and a girl. The guy had spikey red hair and wore a red and orange suit. The girl had long red hair and wore a red and yellow dress<p>

Marian rose her hand. "Now on the stage it's Kasai and Kasia versus Ben and Iso! Five minutes on the clock and begin!"

Iso and I tuned into our pokemon forms. Kasai and Kasia threw two pokeballs in the air. Blazing infernos exploded from the pokeballs, and when the fire dissapated there was a growlithe and a vulpix.

Kasia smirked. "Vulpix, use attract!" Kasia's vulpix winked, and many pink hearts floated towards Iso and I. Just then I realized just how beutiful the vulpix was. Iso was shouting something at me but I wasn't paying attention. The vulpix beckoned to me and I began walking towards her. The I was hit by a blast of icy wind and I came back to my senses.

"_Huh? What happened?_"

"_You were hit by attract. We lost an eighth of our points because you were hit, and another fourth when I attacked you._" Iso looked as if in thought and then gave me a smirk.

"_Time for our special move?_" I grined. This would be fun.

"_Yup._" Iso and I both used quick attack. I then used razor leaf. The leaves the leafs surrounded me and flew behind me, like water in an aquajet. Iso did the same with icy wind. We then moved side by side, the ice and the leafs combined, and we crashed into the growlithe. The growlite was thrown back, but quickly got back up onto his feet.

"Growlithe use flame burst!" "You too, vulpix!" Massive flames surrounded the two pokemon as they charged toward us.

Marian then decided to give her commentary. "What an amazing way to use that move with two pokemon with flash fire, so they dont get damaged, and the move gets more powerfull too!"

The growlith and the vulpix collided with us and everything went black...

* * *

><p><em>Author's notes:<em>

I know it's really short, but wouldnt you rather have this now after so long, or the entire thing later?

Ryu: Since Iso and Ben arn't here right now, I have time to finish making the Anti-bannana/punching/biting armor I'm going to now need. Iso isn't going to be happy...

Please review! It's for the people who review, I write, and its the review that inspire me to write!


	7. Chapter 7: Not The Best of Days

Hi! This chapter is regular length! I think! It's hard to tell cause I'm using Google Docs instead of LibreOffice.

Thanks to all who reviewed:  
>Zee1997- Thanks!<br>Coloredraininlives- Thanks! And I just updated!  
>pokefrfan- This chapter is normal sized, I think, and I just updated!<br>link759- Thanks very much!  
>IcecreamSyndrome- Thanks! I might use those moves...<br>Don't feel like putting a name- Thanks!  
>NanoCarp- Thanks! I write better cliffhangers when I'm not trying to though.<p>

DISCLAIMER: This disclaimer belongs to me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Not The Best of Days

* * *

><p>Character: Iso<p>

"So, we lost.." Ben seemed pretty sad as we walked into our room at the pokécenter.

"Yeah, but next time, we will win! Besides, you should let out Zephyr. He hasn't been out since you caught him."

"Okay." Ben threw up a pokéball. Red energy flew out and took the form of Zephyr.

"Hi, my name is Iso!"

"And my name is Ben. Welcome to the family!"

"_Hi. I assume you've obtained this contest thing?_" Zephyr stretched his wings.

"Whatawhatawha...?" Ben's face obviously showed confusion.

"_When you caught me, you were in a hurry to get the contest, weren't you?_"

"Ummm... a contest is not a thing, well it is a thing, it's not an object..."

I interrupted Ben. "A contest is a competition, kinda like gym battles except you show off your pokémon and it's moves."

"_Ohh..._" Zephyr blushed. "_So you won the contest?_"

"Well,... no." Now it was my turn to blush.

"_So, how many contests oh have you won?_"

"Well that was our first contest." Ben sat on his bed.

"_Oh._" An awkward silence then occurred until Zephyr broke it. "_Aren't you going to scan me with your pokédex?_"

"Well, I would if the professor had remembered to give us pokédexes!"

"Calm down Ben. He's an old man. Old men forget things. So, you want to explore the city?" I put my stuff down and got up.

"Sure. Zephyr return." Just then a ringing noise came from Ben's pokétech. "Hmn, somebody is calling." Ben pressed he button to accept the call.

Professor Rowan appeared on the screen. "Hello Ben. And you too, Iso. I realized I forgot to give you pokédexes earlier. I happen to be at the Jubilife City pokecenter at the moment, and I can give you your pokedexes if you come by."

"We're at the pokecenter right now. We'll come right away." I headed for the door.

* * *

><p>Character: Ben<p>

"Hi Professor Rowan." I walked up to the professor.

"Hello professor!" Iso followed behind me.

"Oh, hello you two. Here are your pokedexes." He handed each of us a pokedex. Mine was red, and Iso's was pink. "I have to leave for now, so have fun!" The professor left.

I sent out Zephyr and scanned him with the pokedex. "Ok, so your ability is reckless, and your moves are quick attack, wing attack, endeavor, aerial ace, close combat, double edge, endure, and brave bird. So you have a lot of moves with recoil. I'll have to figure out how to use that in a contest though."

"Okay! Now its exploration time! Let's go, Ben!"

I followed Iso out of the pokemon center.

* * *

><p>"I think this is the shortcut that boy showed us earlier." Iso and I walked into an alley. All of a sudden there was a loud noise behind us.<p>

"Dahhhh! What was that?" I turned to see the path blocked by overturned dumpsters.

Three people appeared in front of us from what seemed like nowhere. They wore sky blue uniforms with white gloves and boots. The front of their uniform had a green symbol of wind spiraling around a feather. The woman who seemed to be the leader spoke up. "Hello. I am Captain Lilith of the great Team Hane No Arashi!"

"Wait a second... Team Hane No Arashi... you were the ones who gave the potion to my mom!" Iso's face contorted with anger.

"Wait, so there are the people who transformed us?"

"Good guess. Our great team is responsible for your transformations. Now come with us peacefully or we will have to do this the hard way." There was a faint smile on Captain Lilith's face.

"Yeah right! Like we're going with you!" Iso turned into her pokemon form. I did the same.

"You asked for it." Captain Lilith glowed white as her form changed. The light faded and an umbreon was in her place. The men behind her turned into a jolteon and a flareon. "Jolteon, thunderbolt. Flareon, use flamethrower." She herself fired many shadow balls at us.

We tried to dodge, but since the alley was narrow, there was nowhere to dodge to. We were thrown back into the dumpsters. I staggered as I got up and then charged at the captain at a high speed. She then used shadow ball, which she fired right at me, countering my quick attack, and sending me flying again. As I struggled to keep my eyes open, I saw Iso try to use ice fang, but she was countered by assurance. I could keep my eyes open no longer, and the world went silent.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes. here were metal bars in front of me. Wait a sec... metal bars? I got up. I seemed be be in some jail cell like cage, and my right hind leg was chained to the floor. Iso was chained on the other side of the cage.<p>

"_Hey, Iso. Wake up._" I poked her side.

"_Huhhh... what wrong..._" Iso's eyelids fluttered.

"_What do you mean what's wrong? We've been kidnapped and are in a cage somewhere._" I kept my voice low in case there was somebody nearby.

"_Oh... okay..._" Iso's eyes closed and she stretched and curled up again. She then awoke with a jolt. "_Wait, Whaa...! Ohhh, I remember now._"

Just then, a pair of legs with sky blue pants and white boots appeared outside the cage. The Team Hane no Arashi grunt knelt down. "So you are awake now. Here's your food." He placed bowl of water and a bowl of pokemon food in the cage. He stood up and walked away. My stomach growled.

"_So, I guess we eat..._" Iso seemed saddened, which was unusual for as long as we had been traveling she was always happy and energetic.

"_No way I'm eating this. One, It's pokemon food, and two, hey could have poisoned it or something. Maybe they put something in it that will make us do whatever they command!_"

Iso sighed and lied back down. Which again was unusual.

"_Dont worry, it'll be okay. We'll get out of here and everything will be fine. And I'm here with you. Trust me._"

* * *

><p><em>Author<em>_'__s__Notes__:_

Lilith is a name meaning "of the night".  
>From last chapter, Kasai is Japenese for fire.<p>

Depressed Iso: I'm soo sad...  
>Ryu: Please cheer up! Here, take this bannana. You can hit me with it!<br>Iso:...  
>Ryu: It's frozen!<br>Iso:..  
>Ryu: Dont you want to hit me with it?<br>Iso: T_T

Please review! I bet getting lots of reviews will make Iso happy! You don't want her to be sad, now do you?

Also vote on my poll please!

Oh And I've decided to do something! Starting now, if you leave a review, you can also ask Iso or Ben, or any character of mine who appeared in that chapter a question! But you have to leave a review. If your question is not insane and you reviewed too, your question will most likely be put in an interview with the characters in the end notes of the next chapter. Only one question per chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: All Things Are Relative

Hi! Ryu Dragonclaw here announcing that chapter 8 is done! YAYY!

Thanks to the following people for reviewing:  
>Umbreon on Darkness- Thanks! I have way more planned. Also your OC appears this chap!<br>Gamerdude6996- Thanks!  
>alleyeevee3942- Thanks!<br>coloredraininlives- Thanks!  
>Embersky- Thanks!<br>Foxyjosh- For anybody else wondering the same thing, when Iso and Ben transform their clothes and stuff transforms too, and comes back when the transform back to their human forms.

DISCLAIMER: The author of this story is not responsible for side effects this story may cause readers such as being stunned at the awesomeness and/or unexpectedness, fits of laughter, and/or lack of sleep from staying up to read this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

All Things Are Relative

* * *

><p>Character: Ben<p>

"You promise?" Iso looked up at me.

"I promise. I'll make sure we get out of here."

"Okay..." Iso came closer and curled up next to me.

We lied beside each other for some time before hunger started to overcome me. Eventually the hunger became intolerable and I gave in. I walked up to the bowl of pokemon food. I ate one of the pellets. It actually wasn't so bad. I scarfed down half of it and left the rest for Iso.

"Aren't you going to eat, Iso?"

"I don't feel like it."

"But you can't just go hungry!'

"I said I don't feel like it!" Iso looked real annoyed.

I could tell there was something wrong. "What's wrong? You aren't being yourself."

"What's wrong? We're in a cage somewhere, that's what's wrong!"

"No, not that. There is something else. You can tell me."

Iso calmed down. "Well... It's that I've been promised things before, and those promises weren't kept." Tears began dripping from Iso's eyes. She lied down and started crying.

I went to her and licked the tears from her face. "It's okay. I'm here for you. You can tell me about it."

"... Okay... My dad was the best ever. He would always take time off from his work so he could play with me... We always used to have so much fun... For his job, he researched DNA and genetic modification in his lab in the basement. Then one day, when I was nine, I guess he got tired of taking care of my mother and not having an actual lab... He decided to leave... He packed all his stuff in a moving truck, and asked me to come with him. I told him I didn't want him to leave, and that who would take care of Mom. He then said that he was going to go and get his own lab and in three years he should already have everything worked out. He promised that in three years he would come and get me and we could be together again... but he never came..."

"At least he loved you. About a year after my birth, my dad left to live as a recluse in the mountains. He left me his diary, and according to it, he left cause he was tired of my mom being so mean and demanding."

"Really?" Iso looked back up.

"Yeah. You can stop crying. Your dad may have not kept his promises, but I will."

"I believe you." Iso stood up, and just then there was a noise that sounded like a door opening. Three pairs of legs appeared outside the cage. Two in the back were those of Team Hane No Arashi grunts, and the one in the front seemed to be that of a scientist.

A mysterious voice spoke. "Open the cage." The two grunts walked to the side of the cage, and then the top was lifted off of it. Two grunts and a scientist peered down at us. What was strange though was that the grunt on the left looked sorry for us. He had short light brown hair, and his eyes were a mixture of green and brown. There was an eevee on his shoulder who looked like she really didn't want to be here. The mysterious voice, who turned out to be the scientist, spoke again while looking at his clipboard. "As you may be wondering, I am Dr. Chernobog, head of Team Hane No Arashi's scientists. And according to your files, you are Benton Etheldred and Isolde Branimir." The grunt with the eevee seemed surprised when he heard Iso's last name. "Any chance you are the daughter of Ikenna Branimir?"

"Like I'd tell you!" Iso growled at him.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Dr. Chernobog wrote something on the clipboard, and turned away. "In case you're wondering, I knew your father. Hehehe. You, guard the subjects." He walked away. The other grunt put the top back on the cage and left too. The grunt with the eevee sat down beside the cage.

"Hey, I'm going to get you out of here. Just be patient."

"Why should we trust you?" I bared my teeth at him.

"You can twust him. He won't hurt you. He not evewil." The eevee jumped to the floor in front of the cage.

"Yeah. My name is Alastair by the way. And if you haven't noticed already, I'm not really a grunt. I'm a double agent for... never mind, I've already said too much."

"So how do you plan on getting us out?" I relaxed and sat down.

"Leave that to me. I'll return later when I have everything worked out. Bye for now." Alastair got up and left.

* * *

><p><em>Author<em>_'__s__Notes__:_

Iso and Ben finally have last names! And if you are wondering why I used medieval names, it's because I like medieval stuff. If that explanation does not satisfy you, pretend that there is a deeper hidden meaning behind it.

Also, Alastair is Umbreon of Darkness's OC.

Name meanings:  
>Chernobog- "the black god"<br>Etheldred- means noble and strength  
>Branimir- protection and also great and famous or peace or world.<br>Ikenna- father's power

If you want to know more about the names or something, I either get them from google translate or from , so if they are from that site you can go there and search the names.

Ryu: Now for the first ever interview with the characters of The Path An Eevee Takes thing! First and only question is from coloredraininlives! The question is: "What is your favorite pass time, and what do you like to do in your free time?"  
>Ben: My favorite pass time is sleeping. As for what I like to do in free time, I'd have to say playing with pokemon.<br>Iso: My favorite pass time is well... let's see... having fun! In my free time, I like to play around in my pokemon form.  
>Ryu: That's the only question for today. If you want to ask a question, remember that you can only ask one per chapter, and It can be to a character or to multiple character who appeared in that chapter.<br>Ryu: So, what did you think of the scientist-guy?  
>Iso: He was creepy.<br>Ben: Wierdo.

Please review! Every review is appreciated! After I spend hours writing a chapter, the least you can do is take a minute to write a sentence. Since the last update, I've gotten three favs from people who didn't review. Anyways, please review!


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets Better Left Untold

Hey peoples! I finally got chapter 9 up! Sorry for lateness.

Thanks to NanoCarp for Beta-Reading this chapter.

Thanks to these people for reviewing:  
>coloredraininlives- Thank's for reviewing and you'll find out soon! :D<br>Umbreon of Darkness- Thanks, and you're welcome! Yes, I do put much thought into my character's names.  
>Red Wing Zero- Thanks! I do enjoy humor.<br>Darkfire Dragon28- Thanks for reviewing! And you'll see!  
>Embersky- Thank you! You'll find out soon. Thanks, that means alot to me. ^_^<br>Icecreamsyndrome- Thank you! Yup, their pasts are important to the story.  
>ShinyMew112- Thanks! I probably won't be doing interviews anymore, as I have not been receiving any questions<br>Gejen- Thanks for reviewing! I know, this one is longer though. And your question will be answered soon. Thanks!  
>Rayquazza128- Thank you! And wouldn't trust a cute little eevee?<br>Latias111- Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
>Glaceon34- Thank you for your reviews! You'll see. my story will be quite unpredictable.<br>Blade Starshot- Thanks! It makes me happy to hear that. And I will!

DISCLAIMER: The author of this story is not responsible for any nightmares it may cause.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Secrets Better Left Untold

* * *

><p>Character: Iso<p>

We waited many hours until we heard the door open again. A grunt knelt outside of our cage. I looked out the cage and saw that it was not Alastair, but a average height grunt who was very muscular.

"He reached into the cage to pet me and I stepped back. Ben stood up and growled at hin."

Ben glared at the grunt menacingly. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. No need to be alarmed. I'm not going to hurt her or you." The grunt took his hand out of the cage and held them up.

"Like I'd trust you!" Ben bared his teeth at the grunt.

"I'm not here to hurt you or do anything bad to you. Alastair made sure I would be assigned to you rather than a random grunt who would probably not treat you nicely." he sat down beside the cage.

"Prove it. How do we know you're not lying?" I carefully watched him.

"Ummm… If I really was just a grunt then wouldn't I be harassing or torturing you right now?"

"Well, you could be just doing that to gain our trust. You'll have to do better than that." Ben growled at him.

"He's planning to break you guys out later." The grunt looked into his bag. and pulled out some berries.

"Okay, I'll believe you for now, but I still don't trust you." I sat back down as I glared at him.

"I brought these for you, but I see you haven't even finished your breakfast. You should eat up. You'll need the energy later for when Alastair breaks you guys out." He placed the berries in the half empty bowl.

"Okay…" I sighed.

"Ben, so why are we even here?" Ben stretched.

"Well, Team Hane No Arashi's scientists want to perform some tests on you to see if the serum worked properly and so they can improve it. That is also why they gave you the serum. So you could be their test subjects."

Iso lay her head upon the ground. "Why? Why do they even want to do this to people? How could they be so evil?"

Ben put his arm around Iso. "Don't cry Iso. We'll get out of this. And yes, why do they want to test this serum and what ever else they are doing"

"Well you see, Team Hane No Arashi began around five years ago. A genetic scientist who had created advanced genetic reconstruction technology gathered a group of scientists and opened up the Featherstorm Research Facility. They worked on developing a serum that could completely modify a organism's genetic structure. They worked primarily with eevee and eeveelution DNA as eevee's DNA has a huge capability to change. Around four years ago they succeeded in making a serum that could turn a human into a pokémon. Though the TFSYN001 formula only had the capability to transform somebody into a eevee or a eeveelution. After working on it some more and some more testing they were able to create the TFSYN005 formula which could turn somebody into almost any pokémon. They then started working on a new project. But then about three years ago the scientist who had founded the research facility mysteriously disappeared, and one of the other scientists took over. The new leader then reorganized the organization and restructured it and he created what you today see as Team Hane No Arashi. They continued working on the project and recently developed the TFSYN101 serum which allows the person who it it used upon to shift back and forth between two forms. Though it has not been finished yet as it still doesn't work perfectly all the time as was the case with Iso here, and it can only turn somebody into a eevee or eeveelution. And that's basically why. Any questions?"

"Wait, so the research facility just turned into an evil team and all the people who worked there were just okay with it?" Ben looked at the grunt questioningly.

"Well, many people did leave the organization after the new leader took over."

"And how does the serum even work?" Ben looked at the grunt curiously.

"You see, to use it, first they take some pokémon DNA from the pokémon they want the serum to turn the person into and they mix it into the serum. Then the serum needs to get in the persons bloodstream. There, the special molecules in the serum and the DNA make their way into the persons cells, and into the cell nuclei. In the original formula the DNA that was already there was eradicated and replaced with the new DNA and more copies of the new DNA were made and the neighboring cells' DNA were changed too. However in the new formula the old DNA is not eradicated. The serum itself contains special DNA molecules. What happens is the new DNA and the special DNA enters the cell nucleus. And, you know how everything asks your DNA for instructions and that is how cells work. Well, here, once all the DNA enters the nucleus, the special DNA takes over and everything reads off of it. The thing about it is that it can totally flip itself around. When it is read one way, it tells the things to then get instructions from the old DNA and if it is read the other way, then it tells the stuff to get directions from the new DNA. When you transform, what happens is the special DNA molecules flip and send out a signal to neighboring cells to flip too. However sometimes, in the process parts of the old DNA are damages or destroyed by accident and the new DNA fills in for those missing parts, as in Iso's case."

"Okay. So do you know how Alastair is planning to break us out?" Ben looked inquisitively at the man.

"No, I don't have a clue. Well, I have to go. I hope it all works out for the two of you." The man left.

Ben looked at me with an expression of concern. "Iso, please eat something. You haven't eaten anything and I know you have a big appetite. Please eat…"

"I don't want too…" I sighed.

"For me?"

"Okay…" I begrudgingly walked to the food bowl and began to eat.

* * *

><p>Character: Ben<p>

I smiled warmly as I watched Iso return to the corner and curl up after eating the rest of the pokémon food and all of the berries.

"What!" Iso seemed annoyed. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just…"

Ben was interrupted by someone entering the room.

"Hey guys, it's me Alastair. Keep quiet. Can you put your leg forward so I can get the chain off?" Alastair lifted off the top of the cage.  
>"Okay." I moved my leg so Alastair could get at the chain. He pulled out a blade and sawed through the chain right before the clasp. I moved my leg slowly and hopped out of the cage.<p>

"Okay, now it's your turn Iso."

Iso looked hesitantly at Alastair then held out her leg, from which Alastair cut the chain off.

"Okay, so let's hurry." Alastair picked us up and began walking hurriedly.

We went into the hall and passed many doors before going into one.

"What are we doing here?" I squinted trying to see in the darkness.

Alastair pulled a chain attached to a light-bulb. The room flooded with a luminescent glow. the two side walls of the room were covered in shelves fulls of pokéballs. "We can get some help here. We should also try to rescue as many of these pokémon as we can."

Just as he reached for a pokéball, the door flew open. In the doorway stood Dr. Chernobog and two serious-faced grunts. "Now Alastair, you know what we do with double agents, don't you?"

A look of fear spread over Alastair's face. He muttered a single word. "Run."

Dr. Chernobog and the two grunts pulled out what seemed to be like sniper rifles, except they had belts of various colored syringes for ammunition. The three guns pointed at us.

Alastair grabbed an object from his coat and threw it against the empty wall. It attached to the wall and went off in a huge explosion. Alastair grabbed a pokéball and ran out through the newly made hole with us still in his arms. We ran down the hallway as syringes shot past us.

"Almost there…" Alastair murmured. We ran out the back door. He threw the pokéball and a beam of energy shot out which took the form of an arcanine. He hopped on it's back and held on as it started running. We sped through the streets of Jubilife city as we were given chase by the grunts. Many more syringes flew past. We kept on riding until we made it into the forest.

* * *

><p>We slowly came to a stop by a stream. Alsatair slid off and put us down.<p>

"Yes! We're free! See Iso, I told you we'd get out!" I smiled at Iso.

Iso returned a faint smile. "Yes, yes you did. So what now?"

"Well, I'll be going to Sandgem Town for the contest there." Alastair stretched.

"Wait, that's where the next contest is?" Ben looked at Alastair.

"Yeah, it is."

"I guess we're heading to Sandgem Town too then! Why don't we all go together?"

"Yeah sure!" Alastair smiled.

"And just one question. Back when we first saw you and that wacky doctor guy, and he mentioned my dad's name, why had you seemed surprised?" Iso looked towards Alastair questioningly.

"Well, you see… ummm… it…"

"Yes?" Iso looked with impatience.

"Ummm… your Dad was kinda the guy who originally started Team Hane No Arashi…"

* * *

><p><em>Author<em>_'__s__notes__:_

Sorry for taking so long to uptate.

If only a sword could be forged that would behead writer's block with a single swing.

Iso: My dad did wha! You're going to pay! *pulls out frozen banana*

NanoCarp: I had nothing to do with it.

Ryu: Well of course. this has been planned all the way since the beginning. Oh-oh *runs*

Ben: I'll close then. Please review! It is much appreciated!

NanoCarp: It makes the author VERY happy! ^_^

Ben: O_O How'd you get here!

NanoCarp: I turned left on main street.

Ben: … well, bye readers!


End file.
